gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Heists Update
The Heists Update is a content update exclusive to Grand Theft Auto Online which was released on 10 March 2015. Description The Heists Update will allow players to plan, prepare and execute multi-tiered Heists across Los Santos and Blaine County through a series of new missions organized by Lester Crest and a Heist Planner. These will require tight communication and coordination, with players taking on specified roles at each point to accomplish multiple objectives on the way to complete the Heists. The update will feature new vehicles, weapons and clothing. Unlike other DLCs, no content has thus far been added to GTA V. Update Contents Weapons A flare gun was seen in the trailer, alerting the attention of a helicopter pilot. A drill was also seen drilling into a bank vault. Vehicles New vehicles included are mostly armed and armored vehicles. This includes the Hydra (a VTOL fighter jet), the Savage (an attack helicopter to the 3D Universe Hunter), the Principe Lectro (a sports bike), the Valkyrie (a helicopter with 3 mounted miniguns), the Insurgent (an armoured vehicle, also features an unarmed variant), the Karin Technical, a Karin Rebel with pickup truck with a mounted machine gun on the truck bed and a new version of the Kuruma (now based on the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X). A large aircraft carrier is also present, and is most likely used to carry aircraft like the P-996 Lazer and Hydra, as well as the main target for one of the Heist Setups. Clothing Many new clothing items were seen in the trailer, such as new masks (gas mask, paper bags, balaclava), new clothing (biochem suits, military gear, garbage men gear, LSPD uniform), bags (duffle bags), night vision goggles, gloves (latex gloves), and some new body armor. Missions Several new missions are set to be added, and will be Heist oriented. They are not all listed and they are also speculative; * The Fleeca Job: A introductory heist for 2 players involving stealing a safety deposit box from the Great Ocean Highway Fleeca Bank for Lester Crest and using a Kuruma to escape before a Cargobob airlifts the car to evade the police. Setup missions include: ** Scoping the bank. ** Stealing the Kuruma. * The Prison Break: A Prison Bus bust heist similar to Bust Out but more advanced. ** A mission involving a black Velum. * The Humane Labs Raid: A heist involving raiding Humane Labs and Research, similar to the single player mission Monkey Business. Setup missions include: ** Stealing fighter jets from an Aircraft Carrier, one of them is the Hydra equipped with an EMP device. * The Pacific Standard Job: A heist involving robbing the Pacific Standard Bank. * Series A Funding: Not much is known about it. The following sub-missions are likely to be set-up for the main heists. * A mission involving raiding and attacking the Dignity. * A mission (possibly a prep mission) involving dressing up as garbage men with a Trashmaster. As shown in the trailer, this mission involves Ron. * A mission involving sneaking around The Lost Trailer Park, similar to the single player mission Friends Reunited. * A mission (possibly related to the latter and possibly given by Trevor) where players attack the East Vinewood Lost MC clubhouse on Lectros. Minigames There are two new interactive minigames added in the Heists Update: Drilling Drilling is a minigame seen in the Fleeca Bank Heist. The player assigned to the task uses a drill to drill through a keyhole in order to open a safety deposit box. On the lower right hand corner the hud is replaced with a top side of a 2d lock with 4 pins. The player's goal is to drill through all of them. But if the drill is pushed too hard it overheats turning the bit red and it takes a few seconds to cool down the bit. The player controls the speed the bit turns and how hard the bit is pushed into lock. Circut breaker 2.0 Circut breaker 2.0 is a hacking minigame written by Lester Crest and is used in the Fleeca Bank Heist. It is a smartphone app which pops up taking most of the screen. The game consists of 2D top-down maze that looks like a circutboard. The player must guide a constantly moving line from a start point to an end point. If it touches anything but the exit it fails has to be restarted. There are 3 levels with each one increasing the difficulty of the maze. Continued failure slows down the speed of the point but reduces the achievement level. It is recommended to use the D pad rather than the analogue stick. Adversary Modes Adversary Modes are three different types of player vs player modes that will be brought into the game with the release of the Heists Update. They will be gradually unlocked throughout the process of playing the heists. Achievements/Trophies 9 new achievements, in a total of 250 , and 9 new trophies, 7 bronze and 2 silver, were added for all platforms. Artworks Lester-Heists-Update-Artwork.jpg HeistDay-GTAV.png Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update.jpg GTA-Heists-Update2.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update3.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update4.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update5.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update6.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update7.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update8.jpg GTA-Heists-Update9.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update10.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update11.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update12.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update13.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update14.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update15.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update16.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update17.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update18.jpg military maverick look alike.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update21.jpg Bankm8.png Karuma_Armored_GTAV_Official_Screenshot.jpg GTAV_PS4_Heists_034.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-19.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-20.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-21.jpg Principe_Bike_GTAV_Heist_Screenshot.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-22.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-23.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-24.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-25.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-26.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-27.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-28.jpg HeistsBuzzard-Firing-GTAV.jpg VenomMinigunFiring-GTAV.jpg ArmoredSUV-GTAV.jpg PrincipeLectro-GTAV.jpg HeistsPlanner-GTAV.jpg ArmoredSUV-TurretFiring-GTAV.jpg HumaneLabsHeists-GTAV.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-29.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-30.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-31.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-32.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-33.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-34.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-35.jpg Heists-Update-Heists-36.jpg HydraRear-GTAO.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-37.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-38.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-39.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-40.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-41.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-42.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-43.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-44.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-45.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-46.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-47.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-48.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-49.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-50.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-51.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-52.jpg Grandtheftauto 1403674b.jpg|A Sheriff Cruiser chasing a Police Riot. Strangely, the wheels aren't doubled-up unlike the in-game counterpart Video Grand Theft Auto Online – Heists Trailer|Trailer GTA Online Heists Teamwork Essential|Trailer GTA Online Heists Please Use Caution|Trailer GTA Online Heists Armed Robbery|Trailer GTA Online Heists - All Vehicles|All Vehicles GTA Online Heists All DLC Contents|All DLC Contents Navigation hu:Heists update Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:GTA Online